dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulla
| Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 human |Date of birth=778 A.D.| |Date of death=| |Height=| |Weight=| | FamConnect = Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Tarble (uncle) Gure (aunt) Trunks (brother) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Future Trunks (brother, alternate timeline) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (granddaughter or grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (great grandson or great grandnephew) }} is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. She makes her debut in "Buu's Reincarnation", the 290th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on January 24, 1996. Like Bulma and Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Bra). Biography Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both a Saiyan and human by blood. She is close friends with two other descendants of the Z Fighters, Marron, the daughter of Krillin and Android 18, and Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Of the three girls, Bulla is the most exertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Like Goten and Trunks, who are also half-Saiyan, Bulla has no tail that transforms her to a Great Ape in times of a full moon. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and is very fond of her father. Her father doesn't appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels it doesn't suit him, or taking her to go shopping. Bulla is first seen in the series at the age of nine, when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her mother. She makes a reprisal in Dragon Ball GT, although her role does not exceed that of a supporting member of the cast. In the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, she can be seen briefly, standing next to Vegeta as Goku, Trunks and Goten prepare to begin their search for the Black Star Dragon Balls which scatter across the galaxy after having been clumsily used by Emperor Pilaf. During the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with the rest of the world) is possessed by Baby. She is one of the four characters who Baby seizes energy from to assume his final transformation. After the Baby Saga, Bulla's role is even further reduced, although she does go on to appear in the Super 17 Saga. Here, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi want to lend their fighting skills to the battle with Super 17, however by this time Goku and Android 18 have already brought the situation under control. Bulla is last seen at the end of this saga, where she stands among the cast at Capsule Corporation as Black Smoke Shenron appears from the Dragon Balls. Other appearances Bulla makes an appearance in the ''Dragon Ball'' video game spin-off Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she appears and attests that she has come from the future, and that she "takes shopping over training any day." She also makes an appearance as the mission describer in the GT saga of Infinite World. Bulla may be making an appearance in Dragon Ball Online, as a character with a similar appearance to Bulla is seen on the promotional art. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru * Funimation dub: Pariksi Fakhri ** ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series: Brina Palencia * Latin American dub: Isabel Martiñón Trivia * As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron. * She is the only one that Vegeta (father) will answer to. * According to the fans, Bulla seems to make the perfect match for Goten (the son of Goku and Chi-chi). However, they have never had any official spoken dialogue together. * A girl looking very simliar to Bulla's GT appearance can be seen sitting in Gohan's class room in Wrath of the Dragon. * While being Vegeta's daughter, she bears little to no resemblence to him, and looks almost completely like Bulma, in a somewhat similar way to Goten's similarities to Goku (and in turn Goku's to Bardock). de:Bra es:Bra Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Human/ Saiyan Blood Category:Good Humans